To Trust a Friend
by pevin931214
Summary: Is Klaus truly alone? Follow this journey of trust, friendship and love. KlausxOC Warning: There is some mature content in 7. This story is rated M just in case. If you think its a little mild for this rating please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries and all characters that refer to the series throughout the story belong to the rightful owners****.**

**Chapter 1**

**England 1492**

He paced his and glanced out his window drinking a glass of the finest scotch. Guests had already started to arrive for his grand dinner, all of them looking forward to a pleasurable evening and a good meal. Little did they know they might just be meal for him and his family, The Originals. They were celebrating their latest escape from Mikael. It had been a close call because of Kol's stubbornness. Klaus dealt with him the only way he knew how, daggered him and put him a casket. Two of them had turned on him already. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He was going to grab the first girl he saw and….

There was a knock on his door that interrupted his thoughts and his older brother Elijah opened it and smiled.

"The guests have arrived" he said and winked.

Klaus smiled at himself. He set his glass down and made his way downstairs. Rebekah was already making her advances on a man. "Poor chap" Elijah whispered to him and they both laughed. She looked up because obviously she had heard her brothers. She raised her glass to them and winked.

He followed his brother went about making 'friends'. There were other vampires around already. It had spread like a disease the moment they started to turn people for fun. But they were nothing more than a diluted bloodline. Nothing like they were. He grinned to himself as he picked a glass of scotch from one of the waiters. There were so many girls to choose from.

Klaus had developed a reputation for himself for being quite the philanderer. Girls would throw themselves at him at any party. Who could blame them, they were a predatory species and that is what attracted them like flies to honey. It was nothing more than lust. Elijah of course, was always morally righteous and a right old stick in the mud. His brother then introduced him to the Duke of Cambridge, who began to blabber on about his collection from the east, he wasn't paying any attention. He was hungry for something red, and the scotch was barely helping.

He preferred to play with his prey like any vampire would. He glanced around the room and noticed a group of girls together watching him and giggling. He excused himself from his brother and whoever he was supposed to be talking to.

"Good evening ladies" he said smoothly and proceeded to make small talk with them. He spotted Rebekah and Elijah speaking with a woman. He eyed her for a minute while the idiot girls babbled around him. She was quite tall, nearly 5ft 10 and her black hair was cropped short at her neck. It was not the fashion of the time. Her back was faced to him.

"Excuse me" he smiled dashingly as he decided to investigate.

"So soon?" A blond said putting a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't remember her name though they had all introduced themselves. He felt the dull pain in his gums and he was never one to turn away someone so willing.

"Come with me" He lead the blond to their grounds and pulled her towards him and kissed her hungrily, giving in to the urges and the thirst. He kissed her hard, all teeth and tongue and she gasped for air. He pulled back a little.

"This will only hurt a little. Stay quiet" he compelled her and he bit into her neck. She whimpered slightly against him as he drained her. Her body went lifeless in his hands and he threw her into the bushes out of sight. The servants had been compelled to take care of that. He wiped his mouth clean and went back inside. He scanned his surroundings. Elijah was still speaking to the same woman as earlier about his painting in the living room. Rebekah was nowhere in sight.

He walked over to his brother.

"An admirer of the arts are you?" he interrupted.

Elijah looked at Klaus and said, "So nice of you to join us. Lady Sierra Goyo, allow me introduce you to Lord Niklaus"

"Good evening my Lord" she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Brother, keep an eye out for Rebekah will you?" Elijah immediately recognised the hidden dismissal and excused himself. Sierra nodded at him as he left.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus"

"I am well aware who you are my lord" she said again, putting emphasis on the last two words looking into her glass of scotch, clearly unimpressed. He chose to look past her insolence just this once. She looked up directly into his blue eyes and didn't look away. That surprised him. Her eyes showed no fear even though she clearly knew what he was capable of. "Drinking hard liquor? Most unlady-like" he remarked.

She merely laughed at him, "One of many things" she smiled with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. The music began to play.

"Would you like to dance darling?"

"No" she said simply.

"No?"

"I'm sure you understand the meaning of the word" she took another sip of scotch. "Why not ask Abigail who so willingly followed you to the gardens just now? I'd wager you didn't even know her name before sucking her dry" she added with a sarcastic smile and turned to walk away when he held her arm. She turned at back to him, her eyebrows raised. He listened closely over the music and voices. No heartbeat.

"You are one of us" he said as he looked into her eyes. "Then you should know that no one speaks to me that way, love" he said menacingly. He expected her to recoil at his tone but instead, she pulled her arm away and replied matter-of-factly, "I was never one to follow rules, love" she mimicked.

She could see his jaw ticking while he tried to control his temper. His eyes were growing darker, but she held his gaze and hers began to slowly darken, meeting the challenge. He clearly didn't care if they created a spectacle, so she held her ground. He was going to reach for her throat and choke her when Elijah re-joined them

"Brother" he warned.

"She just signed her death sentence" Klaus said and smiled wickedly at his brother.

"Hardly the way to welcome someone who agreed to help you" Elijah said seriously.

Klaus looked back at Sierra "We can find plenty of new vampires to help us Elijah, we have no use for her"

"The service she offers could prove useful." Elijah looked at Klaus willing his brother to hear him out.

Before Klaus could answer, Sierra interrupted and said, "Elijah, it's quite alright. I shall leave. If he changes his mind you know where to find me"

She then looked at Klaus in the eye. She had been unintentionally rude her temper was worse as a vampire. She hadn't realised. "I apologize, for overstepping any boundaries."

Then she disappeared. Elijah frowned at this.

Klaus looked at his brother "We shall talk tomorrow."

He wanted to enjoy this night, not be angered by an unknown vampire. So, he decided to drain the rest of the blonde's friends that night. He retreated to his chambers and closed his eyes to rest feeling satiated.

**A/n hey guys! This is my very first attempt to write any sort of story. Constructive criricism is very much appreciated. Please tell me if its on a good start. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: All characters with reference to the vampire diaries belong to the rightful owners. I do not own any of the characters from the books or the show. This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest. Regardless, Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

He woke up late the next morning. He heard voices downstairs. There was a knock on the door and Rebekah walked in. He had barely seen her last night.

"Elijah is asking for you" she said simply "Before you ask, I had a busy night" she added and winked.

"I have thought you well" he smirked back. She scoffed at that and her face turned serious "You should hurry, It's important"

He got ready and made his way downstairs. He could smell her. He moved at vampire speed and immediately had her hand on her neck against the wall.

"Klaus! Listen to her first." Elijah said clearly exasperated.

"It's fine Elijah. I was prepared for this" she managed to choke out. Elijah tore Klaus's hand from her throat. Sierra fell to the floor.

"Never , EVER do that again" he growled at his brother for getting in the way.

"She is here to help break your curse" Elijah said simply. Elijah knew he had his brother's attention now. "Sierra if you would please tell Klaus what you told me" Elijah continued.

"To start off, there are rumours that have spread regarding the sun and moon curse and that you intend to break it and-"

"How is it you can help?" Klaus interrupted her.

"I can procure the Petrova doppelgänger" she questioned.

The room was quiet as her words sank in. Klaus stood up, and walked towards her. They had dealt with fakes before. They would come to them saying they have found what they were looking for. When Klaus compelled them for the truth, he was always disappointed and whoever lied would be dead. He looked into her eyes, his pupils dilating.

"Are you telling the truth?" he compelled her.

"Yes" she forced herself to answer blankly. She didn't want him to know she was on vervain.

"You have searched for years, and haven't come close!" He just glared at her. Sierra inhaled deeply. "Well, since it's clear that you will not hesitate to end my life, I will strike a deal"

"What makes you think I will keep it?"

"You are many things Klaus, but you are not one to break your word"

It was the first time she had used his name he realised. Now he laughed humourlessly at this "How would you know?"

"I see it in your eyes" she said simply. "Now, on to business" she continued, not giving him a chance to reply. "I will give you the name and whereabouts of the doppelgänger you have been searching for all these years and in return" she paused for a dramatic effect. Klaus had to admit, this girl had flare.

"You will live" he finished simply.

"And you will not harm me or force me into something against my will"

Elijah looked at Klaus and Sierra.

"Do we have an accord? Elijah said still looking at them.

Sierra put out her hand, rather bold for a woman of the time. She clearly didn't care of the rules of society. Klaus looked at her hand, and back at her but didn't shake it. Instead, he chose to say "We have an accord"

"Well then. The doppelganger is in Bulgaria. She goes by the name of Katerina Petrova"

"How do you know this? We have searched for ages and yet you have found her before us? How are your resources better then ours?"

"I made all the right friends" she replied simply. Klaus merely scoffed at this and she sighed.

"I had a witch locate her for me. Apparently she is coming to England to-"

"Why should I wait? I can just go and take her now" he interrupted. Impatient that his task was nearly complete.

"She is coming here. Unless of course you plan to intercept her halfway and terrify her before the next full moon but then," she paused "She would spend every moment trying to get away from you and may just get killed in the process. Why take that risk?"

He nodded slowly. This girl definitely thought things through "I see. When will she arrive?"

"That was not part of our bargain" she smiled at him sweetly. Elijah was worried now. If looks could kill, Sierra would be truly dead. Klaus was always too impulsive and did not see that coming.

"Well then, if she is not here by the next full moon, your death will be a slow and painful one. That I can assure you" he said as calmly before leaving the room. Elijah knew better though. He knew that behind the calm façade, Niklaus was burning with rage. Sierra was really walking on thin ice.

A/N: Dont forget to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n The usual disclaimers. All characters belong the their rightful owners. I dont own any characters from the show or books. Thic chapter is a bit of a filler so its a litttle shorter then the rest. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

A few moments passed between Elijah and Sierra, as she glared at the doorway where Klaus was standing moments before.

"You are truly unafraid of him?" Elijah asked her as soon as he left.

"Well, everything I feared before has already happened to me" she said with a small smile.

Elijah frowned slightly at this "You will be staying here until she arrives. Klaus will make sure you uphold your end of the bargain" he told her. Elijah knew Sierra. He was the one who saved her all those years ago, and he was debating whether to tell Klaus this.

She frowned slightly at this. "Alright then. I shall get my things" she smiled warmly at him.

Back in his room, Klaus was pondering. He had overheard what Sierra had told Elijah once he left. She was truly unafraid? Impossible. He knew nothing about her. The way she carried herself was starting to intrigue him. Once he heard her return, he asked the servant to call for Sierra and meet him in the lounge. She walked in and looked around his room. He observed her quietly, and saw her eyes widened slightly as she spotted the piano in his room and walked towards it and placed her hand on it. She looked around briefly, sat down and started to play. She played so beautifully and there were no notes in front of her. She was playing from memory. He just listened. When she finished she got up and walked around his room looking around but not touching anything. He just watched her, looking for any signs of emotion on her face.

"There is something on you wish to tell me?" she asked. He was surprised she noticed him there, but didn't show it.

"Knowing nothing about you makes me slightly suspicious of your intentions"

She turned to face him, "Well, I do not know much about you either" she pointed out. He poured them two glasses of scotch.

"What would you like to know love?" he asked her with his eyebrow raised.

She walked up to him. She came very close. Klaus's grip on his glass tightened a little. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Can we be overheard?" She asked ever so softly, her breath tickling his ear slightly.

"This room is spelled" he whispered back mimicking her. She moved back a little and looked into his eyes. Her brown eyes looked at him with intense curiosity. "In that case, do tell me, who are you exactly?"

"Lord Niklaus" he shrugged and said simply.

She laughed, genuinely amused by his answer, it was the kind of laugh you don't forget.

He looked at her. He had been around long enough to know if someone was genuine, and he didn't doubt it for a second when he looked into her eyes.

She noticed that he didn't want to tell her anything. To earn his trust, she realised she would have to open up first. So, she put her glass down, and walked to the window, and looked at the sunset and waited for him to ask.

"You can walk in the sun?" he asked her. She turned to look at him. "I had a witch do it for me"

"Witches rarely help an abomination of nature"

"Not when you save their life" she said with a grin on her face. He stood there as if waiting for her to indulge on that story.

"It was about 80 years ago in Rome. There was this rather peculiar woman in the town that people feared. I watched her many times and I knew what she was. Unfortunately, so did the other towns folk. So when they came by her place with torches and all that, I had already warned her and she was gone" she looked out at the sunset again and sighed.

"She said if there was anything she could do to repay me, all I had to do is ask. I had nearly spent 200 years in the dark being what I was. So I asked her to let me be able to enjoy the sun again" she looked down and fingered a ring on her fourth finger.

"Why help me with the curse?"

"You seemed like you needed it" she said. She saw the look on his face and started to laugh again. Klaus was not amused

"Careful" he snarled, maintaining his cold demeanour. She stopped laughing and turned away, but Klaus knew she was still smiling. "My apologies" she said politely.

"Why are you so willing to lead a girl to her death?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I have unfinished business with the Petrova's" she answered, her voice was low. "But that is a story for another day" she looked at Klaus. "Good night" and she smiled genuinely.

"You are not dismissed until I say it" she just looked at him incredulous. Klaus smirked as he drank when he suddenly felt a gust of air and she was at the door grinning and with that she had gone! He let her go. His tightened his grip on the glass in anger and heard it crack. He promised not to harm her. Klaus found himself drawn to her lack of fear. Even with his hand around her neck, she could calmly say that she knew it would happen. He poured himself another glass of scotch and downed it. Elijah was right. However, someone should tell her that being afraid can help keep you alive and tell her to stop doing things that impressed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries and all characters that refer to the series belong to ****the rightful owners.**

Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Klaus grew accustomed to her presence. He sat in the armchair in his room and thought about the latest addition to his circle besides Rose and Trevor, Sierra. Who didn't kill when she fed, (which irked him but he had to keep his word and not make her do something she that would hurt her) had made friends with Rebekah. Shea also went riding often with Elijah. There was laughter in the house, something he had not heard in a while. He remembered the day Rebekah had taken her necklace.

"You want it back?" she taunted. "Come get it" she ran at vampire speed through the house. Sierra gave chase. Klaus just came out of the room and managed to side-step Rebekah but didn't realise she was being chased. Sierra collided with him and he barely stumbled (he was an original after all) but she gasped as she got the wind knocked out of her and lost her balance. His arm went around her waist and another on her arm and he pulled her up to steady her. Their faces were barely an inch apart. He could feel her breath on his face.

He really was handsome she thought. She could see the depth of his blue eyes closer than ever. She could feel his strong arm around her waist and another on her arm. She could feel his breath on her lips. She was aware how gently he was holding her. She never thought he was capable of it. Klaus on the other hand, saw how beautiful her eyes were, with long lashes and her mouth was slightly parted…

But she snapped them back to reality by taking a step back from him.

"Thank you" she said slightly breathless. She chided herself for that.

He gave her his cocky smile as he released her and off she went after Rebekah. He had to stop himself from smiling and since then whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her brown ones. Klaus stopped himself from thinking about her again when heard laughter downstairs and decided to investigate.

Klaus walked into their sitting room, and there she was, imitating Elijah. She did it perfectly he had to say, and he found himself laughing at her antics. She was spot on. He glanced at his brother, and he scowled at them. Rebekah was tearing with laughter. He had never seen anyone fit in with his family as she did. He quietly walked out back to his bedroom onto the balcony. It was quiet now. He looked down and spotted Sierra leave the house, she was going out for a "drink".

She came back late after having a few good men. The pigs were in an alley somewhere, knocked out. She rarely killed when she fed. She looked down at herself, she was slightly messy with her dress askew, and her hair messy due to the wind. She walked back into the mansion. As she was walking up the stairs she noticed a painting she hadn't noticed before. She looked at it for a moment when she heard someone at the top of the stairs. She looked up and saw Klaus smiling at her.

"Does it look familiar to you?" he asked her. She took one last look at the painting before continuing up the stairs and stopping in front of him. "Yes. I know it well. That is in Florence"

She looked back at the painting with a faraway look in her eyes. As though she was reminiscing a time long passed. They walked down the hallway together

"Tell me, love" he asked her. She knew what he meant.

She took a deep breath. She and Elijah shared a lot during their rides. He had told her about his family, and she had told him hers. So it wouldn't be long before he shared what he knew with Klaus.

"I was born in Florence. My dad died of fever when I was 16. My mother, could not live without him and died soon after of a broken heart" she paused as Klaus opened the door to his room so they could talk. "She just wasted away. Nothing me or my brother did could help her"

Klaus did not know why he cared. He didn't understand the twinge in his heart at the sadness that showed in her eyes, even for a split second. "You have a brother?" he asked as he poured drinks and handed her a glass.

"Had" she corrected him with a tight smile. She didn't continue her story and Klaus didn't push her.

Then Klaus remembered what she told Elijah when she first arrived "_Well, everything I feared before has already happened to me"_

Klaus paused for a moment. "I am sure Elijah has told you about us"

Sierra hesitated slightly "Yes. Though He was careful not to speak of you much" Elijah had always respected Klaus by not revealing anything about himself to others. His face hardened as he remembered his brother Henrik. He downed the rest of the drink and stared at the flames. She must have noticed the look on his face, because he heard her set her glass down. He turned and poured himself another glass he when her felt her put a hand on his shoulder. He felt comforted for the first time in years. But he remembered why she was here. She was a means to an end. He rearranged his features to one of indifference before facing her and her hand fell from his shoulder.

"There is a galla to attend tomorrow night" he said "Be ready by sunset" Sierra nodded in acknowledgement. She just couldn't wrap her head around the number of people who were just dying (literally and figuratively) to impress this original family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries and all characters that refer to the series belong to ****the rightful owners.**

Chapter 5

That evening, they were all were dressed at their best. Elijah waited with him for the ladies. Rebekah came down first wearing a maroon gown. "You look beautiful sister" Elijah remarked kissing her temple. "Thank you. Sierra did my hair" she gushed and put her arm in his.

Both brothers looked up as they heard Sierra walk down the stairs. Klaus's heart stopped (if it could) She looked stunning in a lilac gown. Her hair was too short to be done up, and she only wore earrings to complete her dress. She looked beautiful even with such simplicity.

She smiled as Elijah complimented her and kissed her hand. Klaus burned on the insides. He had the sudden urge to rip her hand out of his brothers. He took a breath. "Shall we?" he asked and she put her arm around his and smiled.

When they reached Elijah was greeted by a few acquaintances and Rebekah went off to find a snack. Sierra walked to get herself a drink. As she stood, a man approached her and started to make conversation. Klaus felt the same fire burn in him. He couldn't understand it.

"Niklaus?" Elijah's voice snapped him back to reality. "As I was saying, this is the Duke of Kensington and is willing to help us with any legal ramifications we may endure"

Klaus nodded in acknowledgement. The music had begun to play and he saw Sierra dance with the man. He couldn't take it anymore. He went up to them and interrupted. He looked at the man, smiled and said "Allow me to have this dance with the lady" he compelled.

The man nodded dumbly and walked away. Sierra looked at him, her eyes hard "You could have just asked" and turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the arm. "Dance with me, It would be rude not to."

"It is also rude to compel other's company for the night" she retorted

He smirked at that comment and twirled her towards him and they began to waltz. He smirked at her and she scowled back. She could keep up easily.

"Enjoying yourself sweetheart?" he whispered and he twirled her again and when she twirled back, their bodies touched.

"Could be better" she whispered back. The song was coming to an end now, so he dipped her and brought his head close to her neck and breathed her scent of vanilla and honey. His hands had moved and one was on her waist while the other was on her neck. She was clinging on to his arm. He pulled her up, and she looked into his eyes. She didn't pull away he didn't let her go. He leaned in close to-

Their moment was interrupted when Elijah call for him as the orchestra started another song. Sierra had heard it too.

"Excuse me, love" he whispered in her ear. She just nodded.

Sierra needed a drink. She was feeling a connection with Klaus when she clearly shouldn't. Everyone is disposable to him. She knew it, and had seen it first-hand but he was too damn charming. She knew what he was, she was nothing in his eyes and will have to accept it and his charms would last until he got the doppelganger. She glanced and saw him with Elijah, she heard them. It was another vampire trying to get into their circle. She decided to go to the gardens for some air.

She was lost in thought when she felt something move past her at a supernatural speed. She poised herself to defend herself. She saw him, he went for her throat, she deftly side stepped him caught his arm and bent it behind him, snapping it like a twig. He was a young one, but she didn't hesitate to pull out his heart. Suddenly, she felt like she was on fire, someone staked her from behind. She screamed at the pain as she couldn't reach and pull it out. Whoever did it held both her arms behind her. She didn't recognise him. There was a third vampire. She looked up and hissed. She didn't know these vampires.

The vampire behind her twisted her arms further she cried out in pain. Vampires could reach into others minds. She called out to him, praying he heard her.

"Shut it" he snapped. "Who does Lord Niklaus need to break the curse?" the vampire in front of her demanded. Obviously, they were looking to get into his good books by using her. She spat at his face in response. The vampire just laughed as the one behind her twisted the stake in her. She began to scream when the other covered her mouth to muffle her scream, so she bit him.

"You who-" he began…

"That is no way to treat a lady" a familiar voice growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries and all characters that refer to the series belong to ****the rightful owners.**

Chapter 6

"Klaus" she whispered. He had heard her scream.

In the blink of an eye, she felt the pressure in her arms gone and she was falling over when a pair of strong arms caught her. The vampire behind her was dead. The other was gone. She growled in anger. She was going to find that vampire and kill him.

Klaus couldn't help but admire the anger in her eyes even as she lay there in pain. "Shh, love" he said as he pulled the stake out of her back and she gasped in pain. "Close your eyes" he whispered and carried her in his arms and used his vampire speed to get them home.

He carried her up into her room. Klaus laid her on the bed gently. He bit down on his wrist. "Drink" he whispered. She drank until the fire subsided. She had to force herself to stop, he tasted really good. All the while, Klaus was fighting not to moan at the feel of her lips on his skin and the bloodlust in her eyes was making him feel things he shouldn't. She slowly sat up. Her dress was all bloody. "I am going to kill him" she growled.

"Could you please?" she asked him, motioning to the back of her dress. Klaus got up and slowly undid the back of the dress, his fingers carelessly touching the flawless skin on her back. Her wound took a while to heal because the stake had been doused in vervain. She held back a shiver. She turned to look at him holding the front of her dress and he fought the urge to rip it away. "Thank you" she said and went to her bathroom and changed.

While waiting, Klaus called for a servant to send a message to Elijah that he was home with Sierra. He knew someone would eventually find her so he could take the glory and present the Petrova doppelganger to Klaus himself. He should have let them kill her. He didn't promise to take care of her, he only promised that he will not cause her harm but as he heard her scream that night he couldn't ignore it. He sat on her bed. She came out refreshed but slightly stiff and saw him sitting on her bed eyeing her.

"You will have to feed first thing tomorrow" he remarked.

"I will feed from that bastard who tried to kill me" she mumbled. Klaus genuinely laughed at this she really was remarkable "You really-"he broke off when he heard her sigh. She sat next to him on his bed. Something was not right.

"What is the matter?" he asked. She was not looking in his eyes for the first time.

"Thank you for not allowing them to kill me" she said, closing her eyes.

"Sorry?"

"I need to do this Klaus. Ending the doppelgänger's is the revenge I yearn for"

He sat quietly waiting for her to finish.

"After my parents, my uncle took care of brother and me. He squandered my family money on drink and gamble. So I was used as payment when there was nothing left" she answered. She said it with utmost calm, as if she didn't care, Klaus knew otherwise. "However my brother was having none of it. He got in the way of the man my uncle owed, and he shot him" there were tears in her eyes now and she quickly looked away. Klaus fought the urge to wipe her tears. _Love was a vampire's greatest weakness_.

"I was dragged out and taken away but my brother had thought me never give up without a fight. So I fought with the man I was sold to each day I was there and tried to run every time" she paused, there was anger in her eyes when she spoke this part. "One day when I was 19 he had me pretty good when I managed to stab him. He didn't die, but I ran until my legs gave way and my injuries took its toll. I was just lying there alone for so long" she paused. "Then a man who found me, he asked if I wanted to live. I said yes. He fed me his blood. Then my world went black."

"You died" Klaus whispered. She nodded.

"I was too far gone, probably bleeding on the inside. Fortunately, some of his blood was already in me, so I woke up a vampire. I do not remember the man though. I was too far gone to notice and he had disappeared. He probably thought I didn't make it" she stopped again and looked at him with fire in her eyes. Klaus thought it was probably Elijah who saved her. It sounded like something he would do but he said nothing about it as she continued. "The man I stabbed is the doppelganger's great-grandfather. He caused the end of my family. I will cause the end of his" she sighed.

"But why wait? Why not kill each and every member the second you could?"

Sierra smirked. "Owh I did. Her family are the last one's left. It takes time tracking down each and every family member you know. So once she is here, I will get rid of her family while you get rid of hers"

"Why not just kill her?" he asked secretly impressed.

"I think dying in a sacrifice in terror has more flair than just ripping her heart out don't you think?"

Klaus smirked at this. "You need rest. We have alot to plan tomorrow" he stated and got up to leave when she blurred in front of him and said

"You know, your blood is the best thing I've ever tasted" she said huskily.

He stopped in his tracks he should leave, really he should but her voice sent pleasure shooting throughout his body. She raised her hands and placed it on his chest. She peeked out at him through her long eyelashes and bit her lip. Klaus nearly let out a growl.

Sierra looked at him through her eyelashes. She could see the lust shining through his eyes .She couldn't take it anymore. His blood made her lose all inhibitions. She wanted him now.

"Would you like to taste mine?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Sorry for the long hiatus its exam season! Argh! Anyway, i just wanted to thank you guys! 6 reviews and all positive, with 21 followers. You guys are really supportive and i appreciate it! Anyway, i wanted to rant about episode 20. What was that? Klaus a baby daddy? You have got to be joking! **

**Anyway, the usual disclaimers apply, i dont own any characters except sierra, if you want to use her in your stories, pm me and you can. I hope you like her as much as i do! **

* * *

The next morning, she woke up feeling an arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She was naked under the sheets. She slowly turned around to watch a sleeping Klaus. Who knew his blood was such an aphrodisiac?

"It's rude to stare sweetheart" murmured Klaus opening his eyes. It danced with amusement and lust. Well then, it seems that he enjoyed it as much as she did.

"Etiquette lessons from you? Laughable!" she smiled as she got up and stretched. Klaus chuckled as he began putting his clothes back on. He smirked when he asked "Is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"Five times is more than enough" and they both laughed. She had never seen this side of him before. Klaus smirked again as he left the room without another word. She freshened up and headed downstairs. Klaus was still missing in action.

"Well aren't you as right as rain" Rebekah smirked. Sierra scowled. They probably knew what had happened with Klaus the night before. However, that was not the first thing on her mind. She wanted revenge on the vampire who got away.

"Rebekah, Elijah, I need to find that bastard who tried to kill me yesterday" She gave them a brief description. Rebekah frowned a little then smiled. "I think I know just the place"

"Alright Rebekah, take me to him. Elijah, today is the day Katerina arrives at the docks. She should be there by noon today" she added. Elijah nodded. The plan was to get Elijah to introduce her to her new world and gain her trust and giver her to Klaus for sacrifice. The full moon was in 10 day's time. She motioned to Rebekah and they turned to leave when Klaus appeared. His face was back to his emotionless mask. "Ladies going somewhere?" He didn't even glance at her. She noticed this. She held her head high accepting that last night was just a one off.

Klaus eyed her discretely from the corner of his eye. She stood tall and proud, regardless of his cold treatment. His siblings were not oblivious to what had transpired but dared not bring it up in front of him.

"Sierra here is getting even" Rebekah smiled and they left disregarding Klaus's raised eyebrows. Klaus gave them a few minutes head start before following them.

He watched from afar as they strolled down the streets. Shops were open today and it was quite busy as the weather was beautiful and everyone was outside enjoying it.

"So you and my brother?" Sierra rolled her eyes at Rebekah and smiled. We all have needs, and your brother is delicious.

"I did not need to hear that!" Rebekah screeched and covered her ears not wanting to know the details. Sierra laughed at her antics. As they walked, she saw a beautiful necklace. She diverted and walked towards the shop and fingered the necklace, it was beautiful. It had a silver setting with a clear crystal in the middle. "Rene! Let's go!" Rebekah said pulling her away and leading her to a dark, pub. Klaus went up to the storeowner and purchased the necklace. He didn't know why he did it he fingered it in his hand as he walked towards the pub to watch them. He flashed towards the pub.

Rebekah and Sierra didn't notice Klaus watching them from a distance. They did notice something when they walked in. The inhabitants of the pub were vampires.

"If you are looking for a low-life vampire, here is where you'll find him" Rebekah whispered. They eyed the place and Sierra spotted him. He was on the bench by the bar and in a blink of an eye, went to sit beside him. Rebekah and Klaus just listened in and watched from a distance.

"Enjoy that while you can" she told him calmly, sitting right next to him. The vampire stared at her wide eyed, and he got up and ran at vampire speed towards the exit but Rebekah was right there. He looked at her terrified as she smiled wickedly at the vampire. Sierra grabbed him from the back and threw him across the room. Klaus was impressed with her strength. He got up and charged at her but she dodged him and threw him onto a table. The table smashed under the impact. The pub went silent as everyone just watched or quietly left not wanting any trouble. He tried to get up but she went over him and broke his arm

"You should treat a lady better" she snarled at him her fangs showing and her eyes red. She broke his other arm. The vampire howled in pain. "What is your name?" she asked him lifting him from the neck choking him, her eyes black with rage. Rebekah was smiling at the spectacle.

"Darren" the vampire finally managed to choke out his eyes full of fear.

"Well Darren," she said and looked at him in the eye. "Please, I -" he whispered.

"Goodbye" and with her free hand, she ripped his heart out.

Rebekah applauded her. She wiped her hand on the dead vampire's shirt. She stared around the room at the vampires staring at her "Good day" she told them calmly and walked towards the exit. She felt much better after that. She turned to an extremely impressed Rebekah. They happily walked out of that dingy pub and Rebekah was gushing all the way home even as they walked into their home but they stopped short. There was a new smell in the house. "Katerina" Sierra whispered to Rebekah as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

They heard Elijah speaking to her in the drawing room "I am afraid Lord Niklaus is away, but you will be seeing him tomorrow evening"

"Not another ball!" Rene groaned. Rebekah laughed at her. "Let's introduce ourselves shall we?" she said. They walked into the drawing room, when Elijah looked up at them. Rebekah looked fine, but Sierra looked slightly dishevelled. That poor vampire didn't stand a chance. "Ladies, so nice of you to join us"

Katerina looked at them and Sierra's blood boiled. Only Klaus knew how much she wanted this girl dead. This girl in front of her had an almost arrogant air about her. She didn't like it at all. Katerina looked at Sierra's short hair with slight disgust. She would rip her throat out, but Katerina becoming a sacrificial lamb had some kind of poetic justice that appealed to her.

"I was just telling Katerina, that tonight about the ball here tonight" Elijah started. Sierra did not need to hear this. It was time to kill her family while she was here. "Excuse me" she told them all politely and went up to her room.

While that though in her mind, she had made it to her room. She left the door open and poured herself a drink and downed it in a gulp. She shivered a little at the burning sensation it gave her due to the vervain she put in it. She thought of leaving tonight and was thinking up the details when someone interrupted.

"If you think you are leaving now she is here, you are sorely mistaken" a familiar voice whispered right behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Double chapter! For those who are still reading this fic. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. If i did Klaus and caroline would be making babies. **

* * *

She whirled around and was barely an inch apart from Klaus who had a smirk on his face.

"You see, someone has to pay the price if things go wrong" he said menacingly. She took a step back and looked him hard in the eye.

"If you wanted me dead, I wouldn't be standing here right now" she answered him sharply turning around and pouring herself another drink. "I thought you were gone for the day. Your precious girl is downstairs waiting for you" she added in disgust. He forced her to look at him.

"You are staying for the ball Sierra. You will stay until the sacrifice is done"

"That was not part of the bargain. All I have to do is deliver the girl to your doorstep, and here she is" Sierra didn't understand why she couldn't bear to see Klaus fawning over another girl.

"Don't you want to see the girl suffer?" he smirked. He knew that would appeal to her. She did not reply. Klaus didn't want her to go. He knew it was extremely selfish but that is what Klaus is, a selfish, impulsive vampire who will soon become something more. She turned away from him again.

"You will stay, or you will die" he whispered in her ear. He felt her stiffen at this. "Fine" she growled back and he disappeared. Klaus hated doing that to her, but he couldn't watch her leave. What was this attachment?

At the gala the next evening, Sierra tried to have a good time with the best looking vampires. She glanced at Klaus and Elijah fawning over the idiot girl. Klaus had made quite an entrance to impress her. Elijah looked at her differently. She knew that look. She remembered that look from her human years and it made her sick. Rebekah joined her.

"That girl is so full of herself" she snarled. It was clear her brothers could hear them so Sierra just smiled at her friend and repeated Klaus's words mimicking his accent "She is just a means to an end, love" Rebekah laughed at this and they clinked their glasses together.

Klaus had heard this and suppressed a laugh easily and asked Katerina to dance with him. This girl was easily smitten. Nothing like the fire Sierra had but he stopped himself as he started to dance with her. Elijah walked over and asked her to dance

"What about me?" Rebekah pouted. Sierra laughed but a vampire heard this and asked her to dance. So they all went on the dance floor. Elijah was a good dancer

"You dance well" she remarked and smile

"I believe we never had the chance to dance together since you joined us" he replied politely. He was always nice, civil even. His brother's complete opposite. Sierra glanced around. Klaus was at the other side of the ballroom with Katerina so she took her chance. She leaned in toward him and she felt Elijah stiffen at her sudden move. "Relax Elijah" she whispered so softly for his ears only.

"You should be careful at how you look at her" she moved back and looked at him knowingly and smiled making it seem like they were sharing a private joke so Klaus wouldn't be suspicious.

"What do you mean?" he whispered back also smiling. She rolled her eyes at him

"I am a woman Elijah. That look in your eyes when you see her can only possibly mean one thing"

Elijah was quiet at this "Make sure he doesn't realise this too. Please be careful" she warned before resuming a more appropriate distance between them and the song soon ended.

Klaus felt his blood boil at the way Elijah and Sierra smiled at each other and how close they were. He couldn't grasp what they were saying. It was too soft over the orchestra and the other conversations going on simultaneously. That angered him more.

"Is everything alright Klaus?" Katerina said next him sweetly.

"Of course love" he cooed at her and charmed her some more, making sure sierra could hear every word. If he can't have Sierra, at least he can make her jealous. Sierra couldn't take it any longer and decided to walk up to them and tell Klaus she had enough for the night. When she reached, she smiled politely at Katerina.

"I believe we didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Sierra Goyo"

Klaus could sense Sierra's contempt for Katerina. Clearly she smelled her arousal for Klaus and had to supress a scoff. She knew Katerina was a strumpet. That was why she was in England in the first place_. Klaus would be able to get into her knickers tonight_ she mused to herself.

"My lord" she addressed Klaus. "I thoroughly enjoyed tonight's festivities"

"Leaving so soon?" Katerina asked. "The night is young"

"I have places to be" Sierra replied simply. She meant her bedroom, drinking herself to a stupor and going to bed.

"Alright" Klaus told her simply.

She nodded at both at them and left. She heard Katerina ask Klaus "Is she a servant? Her hair is so short" she exclaimed and laughed. Klaus laughed politely as he forced down the urge to snap her neck for that comment. Sierra felt like going back, but it was not worth the trouble for a mundane human.

Sierra walked up to her room and changed out of her gown. She curled up in front of the fireplace and began to read. She was halfway through the book when she there was a knock on her door.

"Can you help me out of my dress?" Rebekah huffed at her frustrated. Sierra laughed and followed her to the room. As Sierra helped her out of the dress, Rebekah gushed about the handsome vampire who asked her to dance. Sierra smiled at her friend. She was so enthusiastic about love. If only her broken soul could feel the same way. She sighed.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked concerned.

Sierra smiled "Of course. I'm just tired. Could we continue this in the morning?"

"Sure. Goodnight" They hugged each other warmly.

As Sierra walked towards her room, she heard groaning from one of the doors. She walked towards it and suddenly wished she had not.

"Ohhh. Elijah!"

This was not good. Katerina and Elijah? Sierra nearly gagged and flashed away from the scene towards her room. What she did not count on was someone else walking in her direction.

And for the second time, she found herself inches away from Klaus as he steadied her. She groaned, it was like running into solid brick. This was just not her night.

"Running from something?" he smirked knowingly.

"It's too late for that. My ears feel like they're bleeding!" She exclaimed.

They laughed together.

"Aren't you upset?" she questioned.

"You and i both know her nights are numbered. She can do as she pleases"

"Well then, its late. Good night Niklaus" she gave a small smile as she went into her room.

Klaus was too stunned to reply. His name sounded beautiful coming from her lips. "Good night Sierra" he whispered knowing she heard him on the other side of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello wonderful people, sorry i have been mia for so long. University exams are draining i tell ya! Enjoy this chappie... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries. If i did Klaus and caroline would have snogged in the finale.**

* * *

It was the night before the sacrifice when Sierra heard a commotion downstairs.

"What have you done?" she heard Klaus say. She ran down to investigate. There in the study, Klaus was standing in front of his brother.

"I do not understand" Elijah said closing the book he was reading.

"Katerina is gone. She has fled" Sierra's heart would have stopped if it could.

"No"

"What did you tell her?" Klaus whispered dangerously.

"I told her nothing" Elijah said standing up

"DO NOT LIE TO ME" Klaus roared pinning his brother against the wall his fangs protruding.

"Klaus!" Sierra said as she walked to the door. He didn't even glance at her. Elijah gave her a look that clearly told her not to intervene.

"I will find her. You have my word"

"If you do not, you have my word, you will be dead" Klaus whispered.

They all went off and searched for her that night to no avail. Rene thought things could not get any worse. How wrong she was. They were waiting for news in his study. Rene was standing with Rebekah. They had seen Klaus angry before but never like this. Sierra was surprised she was still alive, even more surprised at herself that she hadn't left. It was then Elijah walked in. Klaus did not even face him.

"Well?"

"Brother. Trevor and Rose helped her escape"

"You found her?"

"It is of no use. She has turned" at this Klaus had his brother up against the wall by his neck.

"I promised you your death should you fail!"

"Klaus please" Rebekah implored him. "He is our brother" The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Klaus still looked as angry as ever.

"Leave now" he said. "Leave or I will be forced to change my mind" he growled at Elijah. The moment he let go, Elijah had disappeared. Centuries of planning, and he had failed. He roared out in anger and began to break everything he could see, Rebekah fled the room but Sierra remained. He noticed this and in a flash he had his hand around her throat. He looked at her, his eyes red in anger and she gasped in pain at the force he was holding her.

"Leave" he said. He heard her go, but soon heard her return. "I SAID LEAVE!" he turned and shouted at her but she stood there glaring at him with a bottle of liquor in her hand that she passed to him. He took it and downed it turning away from her. There was silence as he felt the liquor dull his senses.

"You really should leave" he whispered to her. He heard her approach him.

"I am not satisfied with tonight's events" she said calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder forcing him to face her. She went closer to him and put her hands on his face but his eyes were staring at the bottle in his hand

"She deserves to suffer" she said again. He met her eyes. Her tone seemed to brighten his spirit a little. She really had a thirst for revenge.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"How about a trip to Bulgaria?" she said with a wicked glint in her eye. He smirked at the idea.

Sierra and Klaus were on the first ship to France. The rest of the trip was across land. The raced each other at vampire speeds stealing the occasional horse and human. Finally, they were at the Petrova's doorstep. By the looks of things, they were here before her. They were older, faster and much more experienced. Klaus looked at Rene "Ladies first"

And so, Sierra compelled Katerina's mother to open the door and together, Rene and Klaus laid waste to the Petrova family. When the last screams had died out and the smell of blood was in the air, only then were they satisfied. "Katerina will be here soon" she growled. She was going to kill that wench.

"Let her live for a while knowing she was the cause of this"

"I think we should not prolong thins-" but Klaus interrupted her.

"Let that strumpet suffer and rue the day she crossed you. It will be slow and painful torture"

"She can push her humanity aside" she pointed out.

"True. But that will take time to do. And just before she has finally learned how, we will be there" he whispered back at him. Rene felt very uneasy "I really think we-"

"It's been decided" he said firmly before turning around to sighed and turned back one final time to admire their work before returning to England. She had a bad feeling about leaving Katerina alive tonight.


End file.
